Ghosts Don't Cry
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: Ghosts don't cry. Ghosts can't cry. Ghosts don't have emotions... oneshot


**Disclaimer**  
I quite obviously do not own Danny Phantom. I mean, come on, you don't need to be Jazz Fenton to figure that out.

**Author's Note**  
As of yet, I have no idea what I'm going to write in this oneshot, so here goes. I just feel like writing a oneshot! XD Just before PP.

* * *

**Ghost's Don't Cry  
A Danny Phantom Fanfic**  
_Ghosts don't cry. Ghosts can't cry. Ghosts don't have emotions._

Danny locked eyes with his mother in an alleyway. He could see them angry,_piercing _into his emerald glowing green ones with fierce intensity even through her goggles.

"So. Danny Phantom." Maddie said, glaring at the ghost that she didn't know was her son. "I know you play the town's hero, but you don't fool me with that act! Honestly, you ghosts make me sick!"

Danny backed away, almost cowering at his mother's horrifying glare. "P-please!" he stuttered. "Please don't hurt me! I'm only trying to help, I swear!"

"Ghosts don't help!" Maddie said firmly. "They're just manifestations of post human consciousness! They have no emotions! And all they do is wreak havoc!"

"No!" Danny yelled, putting his hands up as he saw his own mother, _his own mother _pull out the most powerful ecto-gun ever made – the Fenton Vaporizer. "You don't understand! You're… _you're being ignorant!_"

"Dream on Ghost Kid." Maddie said menacingly. "The five generation long line of Fenton ghost hunters and researchers have uncovered that ghosts just trick people! All they want is for their own personal gain, no matter how many people they have to manipulate! You are no exception! You're just another piece of _worthless_ ecto-plasmic _scum _that needs to be cleaned off the streets of Amity Park!"

She'd definitely hit one of Danny's nerves when she said that. His own mother had just called him a worthless piece of ecto-plasmic scum. Even though he knew that she didn't know it was her own son there, it still hurt to have his own mother say it. Danny felt tears begin to prickle in his eyes and threaten to drop, even though usually, even when he was under extreme pain, this never happened.

"You… you don't mean that…" Danny said, dropping to the ground and on to his knees. "You don't _actually _mean that…"

"Oh but I do!" Maddie said threateningly, charging the Fenton Vaporizer so it made a high-pitch whirring sound that made Danny flinch. This ghost made her sick, not only did he try and build himself a good fake reputation by saving the town from ghost attacks, he was also faking emotion too. Ghosts aren't affected by taunts! They don't care and they never have cared! He was trying to gain her trust, something she wasn't willing to give to just anyone, especially a ghost. "Honestly, I'll be glad when I blow the living daylights out of you with the Fenton Vaporizer! It'll be one less malevolent, evil, frightening waste of space off the streets!"

It tore through somewhere in Danny's heart, even though he was sure that it was non-existent in ghost form, and it _really_hurt. Like a knife driving through it, twisting and wrenching through it to get to every last inch of the pained muscle…

The tears that were threatening to fall from earlier collected and finally fell; little clear drops that temporarily stained the footpath. Maddie suddenly lowered her weapon and stammered.

"B-but… ghosts don't cry! Ghost's _can't _cry!"

Danny looked up at his mother, a tear from each eye occasionally falling. Maddie was taken aback – the lack of water in a ghost's system prevented tears. This was… impossible! As she gazed into his brilliant emerald glowing green eyes, she saw something… Something that she had seen in Phantom only a few times before…

She saw Danny. Fenton. Her son. But, why did she see that? Danny was not a ghost; he was perfectly alive… wasn't he? This ghost… he had the same hairstyle as Danny, the same facial structure as Danny, the same sarcasm as Danny, the same friends as Danny, the same look in his eyes as Danny, the same jumpsuit as the one Danny wore down in the lab on the day of the accident…

And it clicked.

"Danny…?" Maddie said, her voice not daring to become more than a whisper. She dropped the weapon completely, running up to her son and picking him up to his feet, holding him. "I'm so sorry…"

Danny struggled free of her embracing hug, looking at her with big, sorrowful eyes.

"You called me a worthless piece of ecto-plasmic scum, you said you'd be glad when Amity Park's streets were rid of me…"

"Sweetie, if I had have known I never, ever would have-"

"I don't want to hear it." Danny said icily, turning and walking, not flying, home, another tear dropping from his eye.

_Ghosts don't cry. Ghost's can't cry. Ghosts don't have emotions _

* * *

**Author's Note**  
I felt like writing something angsty. Don't know why, I just did. I especially don't know why at this unholy hour, but what are you going to do, huh? Please review, all reviews are much appreciated to help improve my writing. Flame if you must, but you can expect to get burned back.


End file.
